objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BM44 the Object Thingy
BM44 the Object Thingy (talk) 02:39, March 5, 2017 (UTC)Hi Everyone!BM44 the Object Thingy (talk) 02:39, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Welcome to my talk page! We do Grossery Gang stuff, and many more! Hope you enjoy this page! - BM44 the Object Thingy Please do not edit TBFDIWP pages without permission. I just had to undo your edits to episode 21. If you do this again, I will have to report you. - h≡r 18:18, April 7, 2017 (UTC) About old pages. Please don't comment on old pages. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 17:35, April 8, 2017 (UTC) BFWB Timer Alert You have to comment on my blog or my page for BFWB today or else you will be put up for resignups! Hey Please don;t edit my pages, thanks. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 18:42, April 9, 2017 (UTC) OCs Don't steal OCs. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 07:35, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! 'Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC)''' Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:45, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Competition 3 Hey, Osterniferous here! The competition 3 is a word contest! Make a sentence with 5 words and that will be about Blue Screen and Announcer Madness, and don't forget to use the word "Virus"! Osterniferous (talk) 12:07, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Apparently you do not get my previous message I have reported you to the admins, good luck. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:05, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Warning Please do not edit others' OC pages without the original owner(s)' permissions, and/or outright stole them. If you have an OC with identical name, please create your own page. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:16, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Categories One of the categories that you created, named Category:Old pages, are not needed. I've removed every single one of them, and would appreciate if you stop re-adding them. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:24, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Cool Hurt and Heal BrownFamily1108 (talk) 23:39, April 26, 2017 (UTC)Hi, Conner, I posted on a comment on the Cool Hurt and Heal. I also made new poses for G, P and R. Competition 4 The Competition 4 is a story contest! Make a story about BFDI/BFDI(A)/IDFB or all of them! The best story wins. Note: *It must have more than 1 paragraphs. Osterniferous (talk) 09:24, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Second Warning Despite my previous warning, your violation of editing others' pages without their permissions haven't stopped. The owner of that page as clearly specified that no one else can edit it except them. If this intimidating behavior is continued, it might results in a block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 09:47, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You're blocked for 2 weeks for reasons mentioned in my previous warnings: editing others' OCs pages without their permissions. If that's the case, then there's another solution that I had also told you in my previous warnings: create your own page. Hopefully this behavior won't continue when your block is done. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:39, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi BM44! I just have a favor that you want to join Top Hat Camp. I just made you be Yellow Top Hat. If you don't like it, you can change to a different one after you are unblocked.Cutiesunflower (talk) 00:53, May 29, 2017 (UTC) plz come back